


The First Day After

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill comes back to Saul after his divorce from CarolAnne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day After

Bill sat behind the wheel of his rental car, watching the house from behind the bend in the road. Saul was supposed to pick him up at the station at five, but he'd managed to catch the interplanetary redeye, leaving him at the train station four hours early, letting him surprise Saul. 

He smiled, as he watched him make his way from the lake to the house, bucket of fish in hand. He had dinner to look forward to. Saul hadn’t said anything about making big plans, just that they'd spend the first days of the next phase of their life in the cabin on Tauron, which Bill thanked his lucky stars he still had. Luckily, he hadn't had to give it up in the divorce, or sell it to pay the fees. 

He watched Saul shut the door, then moments later, saw him reappear at the kitchen window. He supposed it was time to announce his presence. He started the motor again and pulled forward. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Saul said, having run out of the house as soon as he heard the car. 

"Love you, too, babe." 

Saul's nostrils flared in annoyance. "You out of your mind? How long you been up for? Thought you were gonna get some shuteye before your flight." 

Saul knew Bill couldn't sleep on shuttles. "Change of plans." He swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Got done early and there was a flight. I wanted to get to you as soon as I could."

Saul's expression softened and he crossed over to him. "C'mere." He yanked Bill into a welcome hug and Bill took a moment just to breathe him in, even though he smelled like fish. 

"Starting over," Bill said. "We're starting over. Right here, right now."

"I know." Saul clapped him roughly in the back, but there was something—hope—shining in his eyes. "Take a nap, Bill. You've got to be jet-lagged to hell."

Bill blinked, still taking in the fact that it was late morning on Tauron when his Caprica City body clock was telling him it was three in the morning. 

"I think I will," he said. Not even bothering to get his suitcase from the trunk, he shuffled to the house, leaving his shoes in the entrance. He just managed to strip his suit off before his head hit the pillow, feeling like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

**

Bill blinked awake, yawning in the twilight of an afternoon nap. It was early evening now; he'd been asleep maybe six hours. 

Dimly, he could hear Saul puttering around downstairs, the clink of beer bottles, the closing of the refrigerator door, the game on the radio. 

Then, it hit him. Things would be different now…

They hadn't given voice to it, but it had been there, a subtext to all their plans for this week. 

It had been one night. One night that Bill kept looking back on, one night the memories of which had kept him sane. It had taken all he had to tell Saul it couldn't be more than that one night, not while he was still married. But it had given him the push he needed to admit that he needed a divorce. All the work since then had been for this.

He sat up. His suitcase was on the chest at the foot of the bed and he realized Saul had been in here while he was asleep. He felt a rush of heat. He had to get to Saul. He rolled out of bed and dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, wondering how long he'd have them on for. 

Saul was outside on the patio, grilling up the fish. Bill couldn't resist slipping his arms around his waist from behind and kissing the back of his neck. "Hey."

"Don't sneak up on a man in front of an open flame," Saul growled. Bill nuzzled at his hair. 

"Sorry."

He could feel Saul's muscles relax in his arms. "You know what's gonna happen now," he murmured.

"Yeah." Saul flipped the fish onto plates. "Dinner." 

Bill laughed. They would get there.

Dinner was good, by Saul's standards—by Bill's standards, too, actually. His fish was amazing, he couldn't frak up the salad, and the chocolate cake was from Bill's favorite bakery in the village. They lingered over the meal, Bill watching Saul closely, wondering when he should make his move. 

"So," Saul said, when they'd cleaned their plates. Summer evening was falling and, while Bill's inner clock wasn't quite calibrated, he didn't feel unreasonably sleepy. 

At least, he had enough energy for what they might get up to tonight. 

"I missed you," he offered.

"Yeah, I missed you, too." He could see Saul was fighting to stay looking aloof. 

"It's over, babe," Bill said. "I'm yours now."

Saul's eyes went wide. Bill wondered why he'd never said it to him like that before. Had he not been sure that they'd be a couple once Bill's divorce was final? Bill had been taking that for granted, had been letting that be what got him through this. 

Suddenly, Saul got up and leaned forward, crushing his lips against Bill's. Bill stood, not breaking the kiss. His hands were in Saul's hair and as Saul bit his lower lip, Bill suppressed a groan.

"You ready, Bill?" Saul's lips moved to his neck, nibbling.

"Do I look ready?" 

Saul's response to this was to nudge Bill toward the house with his thighs. Bill didn't quite remember how they made it upstairs. They went to Saul's room. It had the bigger bed; he'd claimed it for himself, having been there longer. Bill smiled to think it would now be _their_ room. He squirmed as Saul slid both hands under his shirt, palms sliding over the sensitive skin of his stomach as he stripped the T-shirt off. 

"Gods," Saul breathed. "Want to frak you so bad."

"Then do it." Bill reached out to take Saul's hand and pressed it to the front of his jeans. 

Saul didn't say anything; his face was flushed and he was breathing hard. The way he looked only served to get Bill harder. He rolled over and wriggled out of his jeans. Saul's hands were as steady as always as he prepared him. 

_Always_. They'd only done this once before, but he'd known Saul was a steady lover, because that was the way he always was when he cared about the work. It had been a long time since Bill had had sex—not since Saul, and even then, his encounters with other men had been rare. Nonetheless, Saul was gentle. His thrusts held a pent-up energy, as if he were afraid to hurt Bill. 

"It's been so long," Saul said.

"I know," Bill murmured. "Doesn't matter now. We have the time."

They didn't say anything while they reached their climaxes and it was a long time later before either of them spoke. Bill's mind was elsewhere, and he supposed Saul's was, too. On the whole week in front of them. 

No, he thought, as he pulled Saul close. Saul squirmed against him, smiling. They had the rest of their lives in front of them.


End file.
